Lost and Found
by baby-cthulhu
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack travel to 1920's New York to retrieve the Maltese Falcon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost and Found**_

Teaser

Rose watched the different people walk past as she sat in a small diner. The old clothes that the Doctor had given her were fascinating. The only time she had worn fashions of the past is when they visited the 1800's. They hadn't gone back that far back, but it was still before the young brit's time. It was the time of Al Capone and prohibition. Her costume made her feel as if she could have been Ingrid Bergman in Casablanca.

She took another sip of her espresso and smiled when she saw Jack coming to join her. He was in his captain garb that made him look like the flyboys that Rose had seen on occasion. "He's still not back yet?" Jack took off his hat and took a seat across from her.

"No. He wouldn't even tell me where he was going."

"He's been very secretive since we've gotten here."

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The young waitress had her ebony hair pulled up into a bun with a hair net that blended into her hair. She seemed really sweet. Despite being in a big city. Rose had no idea of what New York was really like especially 1920's New York. But she knew what growing up in a city is like. It was hard and she knew that it wasn't that pleasant for her mother, loosing her husband like she did. But Jackie had no problems most of the time with all of the shops and other sights in London.

"I'll have what she's having." Jack flashed his infamous smile up at the young woman, who smiled back at him.

"I'll go and get that for you."

"Thank you," Jack paused for a moment to look at the young woman's name tag. "Violet."

"You're welcome." Violet headed to the back, leaving Rose and Jack to discuss the Doctor's whereabouts.

Rose shook her head to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Rose thought about that same smile that she had seen before during World War II in London. Jack had been so charming, but she knew that it was all just to acquire what he wanted. "Well, well, look who's back." Jack gestured outside to the Doctor, who was walking at a quickened pace across the street. He burst into the small diner and walked over to Rose and Jack.

"Get up. We have to go."

"What no hello?"

"We haven't gotten time for hello's."

Captain Jack grabbed his hat and stood up next to the Doctor. "What happened when you were gone."

Rose watched as the Doctor's eyes grew wide. She could see something that glinted in his eyes, but she couldn't make the object out. "Get down!" The Doctor grabbed Jack and Rose by their arms and dragged them down to the floor. As the three of them laid down on the linoleum floor, bullets went whizzing past their ears.

"Friends of yours?" Jack pinned himself closer to the floor.

"Humans from the 88th century."

"More time travelers?" Rose took a cue from her friends and planted herself closer to the ground.

"Yes, except this small group fell in with the organized crime at this time and decided to stay." The Doctor looked out the window at their attackers. "Tommy guns, how original." The Doctor shook his head.

"Well why are they attacking us?"

"This." The Doctor pulled a small statue from his coat.

"The Maltese Falcon. Isn't that a prop from a movie?"

"The movie hasn't even been made yet. This is an alien artifact that those gentlemen so graciously brought here."

Rose ducked closer to the ground. "So that's why they're shooting at us. Why don't you just give it back to them?"

"It doe…"

"Ummm. Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but you might want to come to the back. There is a back exit that we could escape through."

"Finally someone has a plan." Jack made his way over to Violet and Rose, then the Doctor followed. After crawling for a ways the four of them had escaped the bullets that had been whizzing past them.

"Well that was exhilarating. We should head back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.."


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1 

The three time travelers and Violet headed down the back alley of the diner. The Doctor lead the group down to the end of the building and motioned for them to keep quiet and stay behind him. Peering around the corner, several of the wood-be gangsters got in their cars and sped off.

"It looks like they're leaving." Rose poked her head just above the Doctor's shoulder.

"Or giving us a false sense of security." The Doctor moved away from the edge of the building and headed back toward the back exit of the diner. The Doctor grasped the door handle and pulled it shut. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and locked the door. He placed it back within his jacket and waved to the rest of them to follow. He headed to the building next to the back of the diner and opened the door.

He lead them into a dingy stairwell. "At least we're out of any immediate danger. I wonder where those lead?" The Doctor headed up the stairs and a thunder of footsteps followed.

"Are you sure that we should be going up? What if they follow us?"

The Doctor stopped and looked back at his companions. "Jack, you must start learning to trust my judgment." A few more flights of stairs lead the four to the roof of the building where the T.A.R.D.I.S. stood waiting for them.

"Huh, I didn't realize." Jack looked at the time machine with some disbelief.

"I think that we came down a different way. We were just turned around for a bit." Rose came and stood next to Jack and the Doctor, who turned to address Violet.

"Well, I'm afraid that this is where we part ways love."

Violet smiled at the Doctor and pulled out a laser pistol. "I'm afraid it is. Hand over the falcon." Violet's aim moved from the Doctor to Jack. "Don't think about it Captain Jack."

Jack's hand moved away from his jacket, where his futuristic weapon rested. "Do I know you?"

"Is she one of your trysts?"

"Must have been. I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me in the diner, but what has it been a couple of thousands years?"

"Alley?"

"You know that I never liked you to call me that."

"I guess he did know her then." Rose looked from Violet to Jack.

"Now, Doctor hand over the falcon." She pointed her pistol back at her original target.

"Alright, just don't hurt anyone." His two companions looked at him in shock. The statue was now in the hands of the enemy.

"Thanks." Violet looked at the Doctor in a puzzling manner as she backed away from the three of them and pushed a button on the lapel of her uniform causing her to disappear.

The Doctor turned to Jack. "Who is she?"

"Allison Violet Carter."

"Well her name is nice, Who is she?"

"It's complicated."

"You're a smart man. I'm sure that you can explain it."

"She was more than just a tryst, wasn't she?" Rose looked up at Jack. She could tell that he was hurt, a side that he never really shown before.

"Is she human?"

"Yeah."

"Good at least that gives me some information on Violet." The Doctor took a key from his pocket and unlocked the T.A.R.D.I.S. He lead Rose inside and directed her into the closet of the police box. After looking around he found the articles of clothing that he was looking for. "You might want to put this on."

"A pinned stripped suit?"

"Skirts aren't very conducive to running."

"Better safe than sorry." Rose took the suit and headed to another room within the ship. Things were quiet until the Doctor was sure that Rose was occupied. He left the closet to the main part of the ship, where Jack was waiting.

He walked up to Jack and stood rather close to him. "If you ever jeopardize things again, no matter how much Rose or I like you, I will take you home."

"I understand."

"Right, now that we got that out of the way." The Doctor turned around to see Rose as she came back in the main console area.

"So how do I look?" Rose twirled for her two friends.

"Classy."

"Just great. Now can we go?" The Doctor, Captain Jack and Rose headed out to get back the Maltese Falcon. The three of them headed back to the diner and the Doctor formulated a plan of sorts.

"Jack get your gun out and head in there first."

"And then?"

"Ummm, don't die."

"I guess that's a good a plan as any." Jack waited while the Doctor unlocked the door. He headed inside the diner, gun first. He swept the area as he stepped over bits of broken glass and wood. "So much for that fount of information."

The Doctor and Rose went into the diner and looked around the establishment themselves. While the Doctor and Jack prowled the main part of the diner, Rose headed behind the counter. Many of the small appliances were shattered from the gangsters' bullets. But one thing caught her eye.

She crouched down in front of the register and picked up a small picture frame. Just underneath the glass lay Violet's picture. She was a striking beauty with the modern clothing. Rose could see why Jack had fallen for her. She brought the frame closer to her face. An odd reflection on the picture caught her attention. Turning the picture around, Rose began to lift up the metal tabs that kept the picture in place. She took the photo into her hands and unfolded it to reveal Jack's image next to Violet's. Setting the part of the picture frame back in its place, she rose to her feet with the photo in her hands.

"What's that?" The Doctor accepted the folded picture and looked at the impression of Violet and Jack that had been captured. "She was really more than just a tryst."

Jack came up beside the Doctor and looked down at the photo. "She kept it." He took it from the Doctor and let his fingers lightly run down the faces that had been captured in the photograph. Rose watched as Jack separated himself from the group.

"He must've really loved her?"

"Loved? I think that there are still some feelings there."

Rose watched as Jack sat down on one of the unbroken chairs, looking at the old photo. The Doctor walked across the diner and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We should get going."

Jack got up from the seat and gave the Doctor, Violet's picture. "Alright, let's go find a private investigator."

"Umm, why do we need to do that?"

"Oh come on, Rose. Get into the spirit of things." The Doctor stepped out to the front of the diner and the others followed. They walked down the sidewalk until they reached their intended destination. The three time travelers walked into the offices of Detective Tristan McCarthy. Just outside the main office sat a young secretary filing her nails with an emery board.

"Detective McCarthy's office, how may I help you?"

She didn't look up once at the three visitors.

"Will you tell Mr. McCarthy that the Doctor is here?"

"Doctor who?"

A loud crash was heard inside of the office. "I think that he knows we're here." Rose lead the way into the office. Tristan leaned on the top of his desk, looking like a child that had just something that he didn't want mommy to know about.

"Hello, Tristan."

"Hello, Doctor. What are you doing here?"

"I think that you know why I'm here. So, I'm some what surprised to see you as a private investigator."

"Organized crime didn't sit with me well."

Rose interjected. "You're one of them? The ones who stole the falcon?"

"I've put that life behind me. I don't have any interest in the falcon any more."

"But you know the people who do. That's why I'm here, Tristan." The Doctor sat down on one of the chairs in front of the detective's desk.

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Nope."

Tristan sat down at his desk and began to answer the Doctor, Jack and Rose's questions about the group and their desire for the falcon.


End file.
